This is Where I Came In
by ZheM
Summary: Scheming fangirls and an undercover mission? Kakashi and Iruka won't stand a chance. KakaIru, future KakaIruNaru
1. Chapter 1

There seems to be a lot of Tsunade in this chapter but it's for a reason and it's funny as hell. ; )

-

**This is Where I Came In**

Chapter One

ZzZ

Kakashi was careful to keep his hands in his pockets when he finally wandered into the Hokage's office. He ignored the glare being directed at him from behind the Godaime's desk. Really, he was only an hour late so she had no reason to complain. He shrugged when she raised an eyebrow before directing her attention to the other occupant of the room.

Umino Iruka shifted under the close scrutiny. Even as a chunin instructor, Iruka was not used to having someone pay so much attention to him. The brunette fidgeted uncomfortably before looking at his leader for direction.

"I'm sure you have some vague idea of why you're here, so I'll skip the pleasantries," Tsunade directed another glare at the infamously late copy-nin before continuing. "You've both completed undercover missions before and in most respects this one will be the same as the rest have been." She trailed off and looked carefully over the two men standing before her. Well, one was standing, the other was slouching. Suddenly she wished for something sharp to throw at him. The Hokage was seconds from grabbing the rusty kunai she kept for special occasions when the chunin cleared his throat.

"Mostly the same, Tsunade-sama," Iruka asked, ignoring the look Kakashi tossed his way in response to his politeness. He stood a little straighter when Tsunade turned less malevolent attention toward him. The chunin really didn't want to be around when their Leader snapped and made Kakashi sorry to be alive.

"Yes, Umino-san, this mission has a few particulars that you may not be familiar with. Normal undercover missions require you to take on a new identity and maybe infiltrate an enemy organization. For this mission, you will be given new identities, a residence, and you'll begin a new life. Together."

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow while Iruka sputtered. He opened his mouth to question the sanity of sending him with Kakashi but the academy teacher snapped it shut when he realized there was no one else he could think of as being better suited for this mission. Iruka frowned at his lack of options.

Tsunade smiled when she saw that they had no apparent complaints. This was easier than she thought it would be. "This is a strictly recon mission. Information gathering is as far as your team will go."

Iruka nodded confidently before sparing a glance for his silver-haired teammate. Kakashi appeared as unconcerned as if he wasn't being assigned an undercover mission with someone he probably disliked. He looked back at the blonde, wanting to know but too embarrassed to ask.

Kakashi made a strange noise, effectively drawing their eyes to him. "You emphasized that we would be doing this together. Together, as in us."

Iruka gave him a small smile for voicing something he hadn't been able to before regarding the Godaime again.

Tsunade smiled and Iruka suddenly felt nervous. "Oh that? Trifles." Her smile widened as she looked them over again, noticing the careful distance they kept form each other and the almost tangible way they avoided looking in the other's direction unless necessary. Oh yes, this would be good.

"You will be setting up your residence in the Lightning Country. As a couple. Any interactions between yourselves and others will be based on your new identity. You may have to act the part so it would be good to get comfortable with each other." The blonde mentally giggled at the flush of Iruka's cheeks. "Details are in this scroll," she finished before waving negligently. "Get lost."

Kakashi headed for the door while Iruka bowed quickly. They were almost out of her office when Tsunade called after them.

"Oh, you leave tomorrow and your other teammate will meet you at the gates around six." Both men nodded and continued on their way out. After they were no longer in earshot Tsunade called for Shizune.

"Get me Naruto and a stiff drink."

"Hokage-sama…."

"I'll work after," Tsunade hedged, resting her elbow on the edge of her desk and propping her head on a tightly closed fist. Those girls better appreciate all the trouble it took to set this up.

ZzZ

This is a setup?? Omg… Really?? _Hopeful eyes_ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I didn't know if it would ever be finished...

* * *

**This is Where I Came In**

**Chapter 2**

**ZzZ**

Iruka was halfway to the gate the next morning before he remembered that he hadn't warned Naruto that he would be gone for a while. He sighed regretfully when he realized that it was still too early for the blond to be awake and aware. He supposed he would just have to explain himself later.

A flash of blond hair caught the brunette's attention and he focused on the movement in front of him. If he looked close enough he could see a little orange in the middle of the early morning shoppers. Iruka quickened his pace in hopes of reaching the blond before he had gotten too far ahead.

A wide grin met him when Iruka tapped the other man on the shoulder. "Hey, Iruka-sensei. Come to buy me ramen?"

The older man smiled at him before shaking his head. "Not today, Naruto. I have a mission."

"Really? I've got a mission too," Naruto replied, his smile seeming to split his face in half.

Iruka looked at him carefully, wondering about the possible coincidence of them both having a mission that began at the same time but headed to different places. He mentally shook his head knowing that it was highly unlikely that he and Naruto would ever be paired on a mission. And besides that, he already had a partner. The chunin suppressed a shudder.

It was straight up 6:00 when they both arrived at the gate and settled down to wait for their teammates. It wasn't until 6:30 that they began getting impatient.

"I can't believe Kakashi is late," Naruto griped.

"I know… You'd think he would have grown out of that a long time ago," Iruka replied.

"Yeah, really… Hey, you're waiting for him too?" The blond looked at him in confusion before digging into a vest pocket for his mission scroll. He would have to discard it before they left but Naruto had brought it along for last minute reviewing.

Iruka pulled his out and skimmed the information he had already committed to memory. "What kind of mission are you going on, Naruto?"

Naruto looked like he wanted to tell the chunin that it was confidential but the expression on Iruka's face convinced him otherwise. "Information gathering, Iruka-sensei."

"To Lightning Country," Iruka asked, mildly surprised at the blond's stiff nod. "I guess that means we're only waiting on Hatake-san before we can move out."

"You mean we're partnered on this mission? That's so cool!" Naruto smiled and slung an arm around his shoulder causing his former sensei to slightly blush.

He pushed the blond's arm off before admonishing him. "Really now, Naruto, aren't you a little too old to still be acting like a twelve-year old," Iruka asked with a laugh.

"Nope," Naruto replied with a grin. "I won't be too old for that until I'm as old as Iruka-sensei is." He peered closely at the brunette. "How old are you anyway?"

Iruka snorted and shook his head. "I'm twenty-nine and going to stay there, Naruto. You'd know that if you had remembered my birthday this year." He planted his hands on his hips and gave a reprimanding glare to the younger man.

Naruto at least had the decency to look contrite. "Well you see, Sensei…. It wasn't my fault… er, yeah…"

"Well isn't this a touching reunion," a calm voice broke in, efficiently catching their attention and saving Naruto from having to think of an excuse.

"Ah, Hatake-senpai…"

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!!!"

"Oh, that… Well, I was on my way here when I found a hungry kitten in the middle of the road. Now what kind of person would I be if I left it there?"

"A liar," Iruka guessed quietly.

"A big, fat liar," Naruto followed and Kakashi shook his head in dismay.

"One of these days I'll be telling that truth and when no one believes me something bad will happen." He smiled behind his mask as he pulled out his own mission scroll and notes.

"One of these days is not today, Kakashi," Iruka whispered, knowing full well that the jounin would hear him. He smiled innocently when the silver-haired man gave him a sharp look.

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly. "Yes…" he observed the comfortable way his teammates sat beside each other on the bridge's hand rail and wondered if he would have to keep an eye on the two of them.

"There are two ways we can do this," he began, waiting until he had their full attention. "We can go on foot through Swamp and Marsh Country to get to Lightning," Kakashi paused again to allow them a minute to think about this option before continuing. "Or we head toward Wave Country and take a boat to Lightning."

Iruka was the first to voice the questions that were on all of their minds. "How long would each trip take? Which would help our cover better?" He flushed slightly at the mention of their cover before getting himself back under control to wait for the answer.

"If we get a good tail wind, the boat will get us there faster and save our energy in case something comes up. If we get head winds then we'll be slowed down." He looked back and forth between the brunette and the blond.

"As to it affecting our covers," he watched the brunette flush again and almost smiled despite himself. "Taking the boat might be the best. It'll stop in more than one port allowing an influx and mingling of passengers. It would be harder for someone to keep track of where everyone gets on and off."

Naruto nodded in consideration before cracking a wide smile at their leader. "If we go through Wave, I can show Iruka-sensei my bridge and we can check on Inari. And maybe we could visit…" he trailed off and his eyes took on a far away look. It was as though he was seeing a distant memory.

Iruka nodded his acceptance of this plan before returning his gaze to the silent copy-ninja. "Wave it is then?"

Kakashi stood gracefully and carefully set fire to their scrolls. Now that their route had been decided there was no reason to linger. They just had to discuss their cover story and they had plenty of time to figure it out on the way.

**ZzZ**

Well at least it's longer than chapter one. I'm so sorry that this chapter seemed to have taken forever to get out. I really thought I'd churn them out like crazy. I hope this lives up to chapter one. ; )


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to warn you that this is unread by anyone other than me so it might seem... I don't even know. lol Please let me know if you find any typos or things that just don't work.

* * *

**This is Where I Came In**

**Chapter 3**

**ZzZ**

His feet hurt. His feet hurt and he was tired. And they weren't even out of Fire Country yet. Iruka knew that was something he should keep to himself, it didn't say much for his abilities as a chunin instructor if he could get over extended so easily.

Though Kakashi had taken point and he was bringing up the rear, Iruka had noticed how Naruto seemed to be slowing down, matching his own pace to that of Iruka. He wanted to thank the blond for noticing his difficulty but not drawing negative attention to it. Sometimes that boy was more tactful than anyone gave him credit for being.

When Iruka was beginning to get tired enough to stumble, it was Naruto who slid to a stop in front of him. He stopped behind the blond and waited for Kakashi to circle back to them. Iruka ignored Kakashi's questioning gaze in favor of looking to Naruto.

"I think it's a good time for a break," Naruto explained sheepishly, glancing meaningfully at Iruka before turning back to Kakashi.

Kakashi caught the expressions on his companions' faces but was understanding enough to not mention it as long as it didn't interfere with their mission. "Actually, this is as good a place as any to make camp and discuss our mission details."

None of them mentioned that there was still at least an hour's worth of traveling time before the sun set.

Kakashi thought for a moment, deciding what chores to assign to each of them while there was still daylight.

"Naruto, you go gather firewood. Iruka, you set up camp and I'll scout for enemy ninja and maybe something to eat."

He stood before they had a chance to object and was out of sight in the trees within seconds. Naruto gave Iruka a wink before heading into the trees too. Iruka laughed appreciatively before digging into his pack for their tent. He didn't know why they had only brought one but figured it would work fine with their cover story.

**ZzZ**

By the time Naruto made it back to camp, Iruka had set up the tent and started a small fire with the little bit of brush around the area. He haphazardly piled what he could find a few feet from the fire but a glare from his former sensei had the younger man stacking them a little more neatly. Iruka shook his head before dragging out a few portions of the rations he had packed. There was no way of telling if Kakashi would bring back anything edible and none of them had eaten since that morning.

Iruka was surprised at how comfortable it was to be on this mission with his former student and wondered if that had been Tsunade's intention all along. Pairing him with Kakashi was stressful enough that she had sent Naruto along to make it easier. He would have to remember to thank her for that foresight. He just had to survive long enough to do it. And being assigned this mission with Kakashi would complicate that. Iruka had no idea what he was going to do about the details of this mission.

**ZzZ**

Kakashi came back to camp just in time for the fire to be stoked and Iruka's cooking to be ready. Though the rabbit he was carrying was a welcome surprise, Iruka smiled as he took it to be cleaned later.

They settled somewhat self-consciously around the fire. A few minutes passed as they ate quietly, Kakashi careful to keep his back to his companions. Naruto wanted to complain about Kakashi's lack of trust but the growing tension between the older men kept him silent.

He didn't know what was going on between the two of them or how it involved their mission but they had to work it out before they reached Wave.

"So, what's going on between you two anyway," he asked bluntly, catching both Iruka and Kakashi off guard. He smiled before Kakashi shrugged and turned to Iruka expectantly.

Apparently he was supposed to explain this mess to Naruto, Iruka thought impatiently. He almost answered it with a shrug but they needed to get this over with.

"What did Tsunade-sama tell you about this mission," he asked, glaring at the silver-haired jounin before turning his attention back to Naruto, praying that the Hokage had broken some of the news to the blond.

Naruto thought for a moment before replying. "She said that I would have to pretend to be his son," he looked over at Kakashi's uninterested expression. "Though I obviously get my looks from my mother," he finished with a laugh, being joined by Kakashi until Naruto caught the look on Iruka's face.

"That would be me, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Your mother, in this case, or mission, that would technically be me," Iruka clarified. "Kakashi and I are supposed to be a couple…"

Naruto laughed loudly and pointed at the chunin. "You have to be a girl. You have to be a girl," he taunted.

It was Iruka's turn to look superior. "Actually I don't."

"Huh," Naruto asked, thoroughly confused. "But you're supposed to be a couple…"

"Yep," Kakashi supplied with a well hidden grin.

"But you're both guys."

"Yes," Iruka answered.

"So one of you has to pretend to be a girl."

"Nope," Kakashi's smile was getting a little harder to hide by this point.

"So you're a guy couple?"

"Yes," the chunin replied.

"You got it," Kakashi grinned before throwing an arm around Iruka's waist. "A happy couple and a loving family." He leaned forward as though he was going to kiss the brunette but Iruka pushed him away and stepped away. He was getting ready to scold Kakashi when Naruto spoke up again.

"I don't get it."

Iruka though he could see the sweatdrop forming on Kakashi's forehead and decided to save the blond while he could.

"We're gay, Naruto."

"Oh… Really?"

**ZzZ**

* * *

I think I had way too much fun with the end of this chapter. And Naruto is very innocent for an 18-year old, but that'll change later. _Insert saucy wink_ Anyway, here I go on to chapter 4 XD 


End file.
